It is known in the art to blow mold thermoplastic organic resins to form bottles and similar containers. In known blow molding apparatus, a plurality of bottles may be formed simultaneously in a plurality of parallel aligned molds from which pluralities of finished bottles may be dropped downwardly intermittently through chutes from which the bottles are discharged bottom-first in horizontal positions. There is a need in the industry to provide improved apparatus which can receive these bottles as they are intermittently discharged and transfer them to a new location to permit subsequent operations to be performed in connection with them.